


your love, is my life. [alternate universe]

by stelenasposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelenasposie/pseuds/stelenasposie
Summary: Josie has recently started working in the cinema to earn money besides doing school and helping her sister Lizzie at literally anything, especially helping her with Lizzie's crush on MG, Josie's best friend. Her only close friend besides that is Hope, who she slowly developed a crush on in the past year, but there's a certain girl at work that just fascinates her from the beginning. When Josie's feelings for Hope develope even further and their friendship gets tense, Josie suddenly gets the chance to get to know her work colleague Penelope Park a little better and suddenly; something changes.





	1. Penelope, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Posie really is my everything at the moment and so i imagined this little world that i wanted to show you! There's no supernatural, just normal teenagers living their lives. Although, drama is preprogrammed ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, hahah

"So, do you like someone?", Hope asked with hopeful eyes and a smile on her face. Not hopeful, because she may liked her the way Josie did, but because her best friend's sister and childhood friend deserved to finally have someone that would love her the right way and not the way that douche bag Rafael did two years ago.

Josie and Hope have always been pretty close, even though Hope was Lizzie's best friend. They basically were a trio though Hope and Lizzie were inseperable. And for a long time Josie told herself that she was jealous of the fact that Lizzie and Hope were closer and not because of the feelings she was slowly developing for Hope overtime.

Well, guess who lied to herself.

Right now, Josie and Hope were in an empty classroom in school, because Josie was just coming out to everyone as pansexual and Hope was the only one, besides her parents, who didn't know yet. Maybe she was afraid, maybe she was only afraid because of that exact question that Hope asked.

When Josie came out to Lizzie, Lizzie immediately started jumping up and down like an excited little kid. Josie was prepared that the question, "do you like someone?" would always come up and when Lizzie asked she was honest and told her about Hope.

But Hope asking her that exact question right now? Josie wasn't a bad liar, but she always felt bad afterwards. And when she liked someone, she couldn't hide it. She could lie, but her face would tell the truth. 

At the moment the brunette was going through every option, or better said; person, that she could name Hope just to get over with it. The only person that suddenly came into Josie's mind was a raven haired beauty that she just met a couple times at work meetings and who she talked two sentences to as of right now. But Josie knew that her fellow colleague wasn't not her type. She was actually exactly her type.

But you can't control who you fall for, right?

"Penelope. From work.", Josie answered and hoped that Hope wouldn't notice her lying through her damn teeth.

It seemed like she believed her. "Penelope, huh? What does she look like? Do you have a picture? Does she like girls too?"

Josie wasn't surprised by Hope's sudden outburst of excitement about getting information about her friend's apparant "crush". Neverless though, she was slightly overwhelmed because she didn't know what to say. Because in all honesty; her crush was actually Hope Mikaelson, not Penelope what's-her-last-name.

"Calm down, tiger.", Josie joked and took a deep breath. "No, I do not have a picture. She and I barely talk we just.. work together from time to time. I don't know a lot about her. I know she had a boyfriend a while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jo.", Hope said caringly. "Don't stop hoping yet, you never know what could happen."

Josie only nodded at that. What else was she supposed to do?

Later that day Josie made her way to work. It was mid of May and it was a Friday. Josie wasn't quite sure who was working alongside her today, since normally it wasn't very full in May and customers rather watched movies on a Saturday when the weather wasn't that appealing. Today you could say was basically a summer day. The sun was shining and it actually was warm outside. Josie wasn't really expecting that many customers today.

She was kinda glad about it. Josie wasn't really able to focus since her talk with Hope and she was afraid she'd not work properly today because of a certain friend of hers who's just sitting casually in her mind. All day. Every day.

"Hey, Mr. Salvatore.", Josie greeted as she stepped into the building and saw her boss Damon Salvatore. Josie still sometimes wondered why he was owning a cinema, but she guessed you can't always judge people by their presence. His little brother Stefan was also working here. But he was working part - time. He was basically doing the same things Josie does.

"Hey, how are you?", Damon asked while Josie grabbed herself a T-Shirt to wear for work.

"School.", was the only thing Josie answered to that and Damon chuckled. He understood immediately. "Is Stefan here today?", she added a few seconds later.

"No. Today it's Elena at the box-office, me right here next to you at the snack bar and Penelope later helps you with cleaning the cinemas and is basically your support system and partner in crime for today.", Damon explained and joked about the last part.

Penelope? Shit, Josie thought. "Wait, Penelope is gonna be here?"

In that moment the door opened and the raven haired beauty stepped inside. She was wearing a high waisted black skinny jeans, a black champion hoodie and black converse shoes. Literally everything was black and Josie just couldn't not stare at her.

I mean she is insanely beautiful, Josie thought, but she isn't Hope. 

Penelope nodded at Josie to say hello before greeting Damon. Penelope had been working here for a little longer than Josie.

After a while Josie noticed that maybe she was staring for a little too long.

"Okay, ladies so get everything ready so we can open in about fifteen minutes.", Damon ordered and Josie and Penelope both went off to do different things.

There were actually more customers than Josie thought, which gave her a lot to do. She loved it and hated it at the same time, because it actually distracted her, but when it didn't do that for a few seconds she was a clumby mess while Penelope did everything perfectly.

But it didn't take long for Josie to realize that Penelope wasn't her usual goofy self today. Yes, Josie didn't know Penelope that well, not at all actually, but she was good in reading people and everytime they've worked together so far, Penelope was a bundle of joy and it was so funny to work with her and everyone else.

But today? Today something was off and Josie was planning on asking her as soon as she'd get the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes my first Posie fanfic! I'm excited to write this, but it's gonna be a slowburn kinda love story sooo if you love angst and time, this is your place! Can't wait to share the next chapter with you. ♥


	2. "You and her? It's getting weird."

It didn't really happen much at work that day. Josie decided not to ask her what was bothering her just yet, because after all it could just be because they were working alone and don't actually know each other since they're not friends. But that was two weeks ago now anyway.

Josie was pretty much confused. Penelope had a weird effect on her, which sometimes freaked her out because she didn't know her and also, because Josie was always sure of her feelings and she was sure she was in love with Hope. Or at least liked her a lot.

Today her and the group would finally hangout again all together. They haven't done that for a very long time and everyone missed it.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep it together, today?", Lizzie asked as she enters Josie's room with two ice creams.

Josie, who immediately knew what she was referring to, answered:"I guess so. Hope wants to know more about Penelope everyday and it's getting weird."

Lizzie handed Josie the ice cream. "Jo.. You and her? It's getting weird. But it only gets weird because you make it weird. It's hard to talk to Hope because she starts to think you don't trust her."

Josie frowned at that. "What do you mean? Of course I trust her!"

"I know, Jo. But for the last two weeks you've been talking to me and Davina all alone every chance you'd get and she's getting suspicious. I know you're talking about her and she can't know, but she thinks you're telling us all about Penelope and she's not allowed to know.", Lizzie explained. The past two weeks have been exhausting for everyone involved.

"Yeah.. I know, I mean, I feel bad.", Josie mumbled and sighed. She didn't really know how to handle this situation. It seemed too complicated.

Lizzie sat down next to her sister. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Josie's eyes widened at that sentence immediately. "You know exactly why, Liz! She and I will stop being friends because she'll feel uncomfortable and I can't risk that."

Hope and Josie have been getting pretty close for the last two weeks. Maybe it was because Josie wanted confirmation about her feelings for Hope being real and to forget whatever effect Penelope had on her, or at least the interest Josie had for her, and maybe it was because Josie wanted to spend as much time with Hope as possible.

Lizzie sighed. "Alright, whatever Josie, it's your choice. But be aware that if you keep going like this you could lose her either way."

That's when Lizzie left the room. Josie knew she was right, but she didn't want to believe it.

They group arrived all together at the cinema. The only one who was missing was Hope, since she was getting her nails done and promised to come right after. Josie even offered her to pay her ticket so that she doesn't have to stress with the money.

In reality, it was only Josie Saltzman trying to leave an impression on Hope Mikaelson.

"Let's go inside and buy the tickets, Hope texted me and said we should wait at the snack bar.", Josie told everyone who just nodded before going inside. 

Lately, Josie and Hope started texting everyday. At first it was only Josie, but now Hope was also enjoying Josie's every day company.

Josie and the others got the tickets and sat down at one of the tables in the foyer where they waited for Hope to arrive. While everyone was talking, Josie let her eyes wander throughout the foyer and then stopped as her eyes arrived at the snack bar.

There was no other than Penelope. 

Josie immediately started to panic inside. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. 

"Lizzie..", Josie whispered and nudged Lizzie's arm slightly.

"Huh?", her twin sister asked before Josie motioned for her to look at the snack bar. "Who's that?", Lizzie asked quietly.

Josie raised her eyebrows and gave Lizzie a 'you-know-who' face. Lizzie couldn't help but grin and turned back to the others.

"Now that could be fun.", Lizzie whispered. She knew Josie was going crazy inside and she knew she wasn't really helping her twin sister. But Lizzie also thought that Josie got herself into this situation and that she had to deal with it on her own now. 

Of course, Lizzie would be there for her if it would go very bad regardless, but it was a lesson for Josie and she had to learn it on her own.

The friends made their way to the snack bar and Josie tried so hard to be the last one to get her snacks, in which she thankfully succeeded. She kept looking around for Hope, who still wasn't there.

Right now, Lizzie was getting her snacks and Josie had to roll her eyes at how nice Lizzie was to Penelope. Josie didn't know why Lizzie was like this, but in reality; Lizzie had a feeling about what was going to happen. She wasn't sure if it was good or not, but she knew that that Penelope girl would become important to her twin sister. One way or another.

"I'm here! I'm-" Josie suddenly heard Hope saying as the shorter girl grabbed Josie's arm. She seemed out of breath.

"You okay?", Josie asked and let out a laugh.

Hope smiled instantly. "Yeah, yeah.. I just.. I tried to come here as fast as I could.", she said out of breath. Josie gently rubbed her arm for a second.

"Alright. Here's your ticket and now let's get some food, I'm starving!", Josie said.

But the moment she locked eyes with Penelope, something was different. 

She thought maybe Penelope was so quiet at work two weeks ago because she didn't like Josie, or literally any other excuse that there could be. But right now, as soon as Penelope and Josie locked eyes, a bright smile appeared on Penelope's face.

"H-Hey.", Josie barely got out. Why am I nervous? She thought and glanced over to Hope, who was now admiring her own nails.

"Hello.", Penelope said and let out a giggle. They way she said it just made Josie's heart to insane and she didn't know if it was Penelope or her being scared about Hope noticing who was selling them their snacks right now. "What can I do for you two?"

Hope and Josie quickly got their snacks and then went into the cinema. The others were already waiting for them.

"Which colleague sold us the snacks, by the way?", Hope asked randomly as they sat down on their seats.

"Uh.." Josie struggled with her words. 'Okay, Jo, you can't back out. You put yourself in this, now live with it', Josie thought. "That.. was Penelope."

Josie really tried to play it cool but the way Hope then suddenly said:"Ah." with that famous smirk on her face she really thought she was going to explode in that exact moment.  
She wasn't quite sure if she was supposed to feel embarrassed because her crush was teasing her about her apparent crush or if she should be mad because Hope was actually only a supportive friend and didn't show any kind of mutual feeling.

Although, Josie kind of expected it. What she didn't expect though was her upcoming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, because I wanna see if you like what I'm doing or not lmao.  
> I know it's kind of Hosie time at the moment, but I hope you spotted those little Posie moments ;)  
> There's soon gonna be a lot of those.


	3. Fate Is Working For Us

The next week started off pretty relaxing. Josie didn't have to do much for school since they were close to the summer break and so she spent a lot of time at work, since her friends were busy going on partys or meeting up with people like Tyler Lockwood, who just weren't her scene.

Stefan had been there for a few times to work with her and she honestly missed it so much. Stefan was her only friend outside of her actual friend group and as much as she loved her friends, sometimes you need someone who doesn't know them.

Today was Saturday, which promised a lot of customers and that also meant there were at least three other colleagues today. One of them being Stefan.

"So, you excited?", Josie said happily. She loved it when a lot was going on at work. It was exciting and the adrenalin was kicking in.

"How come you're still excited about stuff like this?", he asked with a laugh.

"Because-!", Josie said and hit his shoulder playfully, "It's nice to actually have something to do and not to clean this whole place where you're basically forced to think about your life."

"So stressful, huh?", he asked. He didn't know about Hope, but he knew that something was bothering Josie. 

Josie thought about telling Stefan about it now. MG was her best friend, but she could talk to Stefan the most at the moment, because he was actually there. Lizzie and MG have been hanging out a lot the past week and so Josie didn't realy get to see either of them.

Which was also a reason why she hung out with Hope as much as she could. She was basically the only friend Josie saw reguraly at the moment.

"Well-", Josie started but got cut off by a raven haired beauty that just arrived at work.

Penelope, again? Josie thought. This was the second week in a row and normally Josie didn't work with her that often, if at all.

"Hello everyone.", Penelope said and sat down next to Stefan. Josie smiled and nodded to say hello, that's when she noticed Penelope's eye bags and now she kind of got.. worried? Penelope always looked perfect and this was a sign of her not sleeping that well and Josie kind of wanted to know why.

But yeah, Josie didn't know why she wanted to know.

Later that day while Stefan was selling the snacks, Penelope and Josie got sent to the back to take care of the dishes. So much to, actually having a lot to do, Josie thought.

It was very quiet. It was this weird awkward tension that probably neither of them wanted, but Josie started to figure out that maybe Penelope was a quiet person in general. But Josie hated it when it was awkward and she hated it when it was quiet. And she was actually worried about the raven haired girl.

"So..", Josie started, which made Penelope look over to her immediately because that was the first time one of them said anything for like fifteen minutes. "Are you okay? Or are you just a quiet person in general? You don't have to tell me anything since we're not friends but.." Josie stopped talking as soon as she noticed that she was rambling.

"Well..", Penelope answered. "I don't talk a lot in general, but yeah not feeling very good today."

And Josie noticed instantly that Penelope's whole mood changed. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?", Josie asked carefully.

It seemed like Penelope was actually thinking about considering it. "My boyfriend and I broke up.", she then finally said and it was like someone literally stepped on Josie's heart.  
But Josie wanted to ignore that feeling that she had right now because it confused her, so she put all of her attention to Penelope.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright I guess.. I mean I was the one who messed it up, I shouldn't expect anything else.", Penelope shrugged and brought some of the clean dishes back to Stefan at the front.

Josie wasn't quite sure if their conversation was over now. It was most likely, Josie thought. Penelope didn't know her, so she probably didn't trust her and that was totally okay. But Josie wanted to know more, to hear her talk more and Josie literally didn't know why.

In that moment she really didn't thought about Hope Mikaelson at all.

"You know.. It's just..", Penelope suddenly said as she came back to Josie. "I cheated on him and that was bad, like really bad and I'm not surprised he won't forgive me because I'd probably not do it either, but I tried, I really.. tried."

"What exactly happened?", Josie asked curiously.

"He and I, his name's Danny, got together last year because it all started with me asking him for cigarettes. The usual you know?", Penelope asked. No, I don't, but keep talking, Josie thought and nodded towards Penelope. "Well, and at some point it was getting weird.. We didn't see each other a lot, I really felt unloved because he didn't call me babe or anything, he went into our classroom and asked 'where's the chick' and I was standing there like 'dude, I am your girlfriend'. He ditched me a lot and during that time I really felt alone and so his best friend.."

Penelope stopped talking for a few seconds and Josie noticed immediately why. She was trying to hold back her tears. And it that moment, somehow she believed Penelope. She believed that she was sorry and that she was guilty.

"His best friend, his name's Luke, he was very sweet to me and I guess I was dumb enough to sleep with him and whatever. I guess, maybe a part of me actually wanted to hurt Danny because he hurt me, even if you can't compare it.", Penelope explained.

"You're not a bad person because of this, Penelope. Everyone makes mistakes and we're all still young. I for example used to like this guy and we.. Almost dated. It was too complicated. He didn't know what he wanted and I grew tired of it.", Josie told.

In that moment, Penelope actually realized that Josie really understood her. 

"Well.. And now I.. I still love him, you know? And I tried to text him, I wrote him paragraphs and told him how sorry I was and sometimes he's all sweet and caring and in the next moment he says I ruined his life and he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"He's still hurt, you can't blame him. He still feels angry and is most likely still pissed at you, so just give him time and do not write him long paragraphs because that way he can't calm down. When the time is right you two should talk, but I think at the moment what he needs is time.", Josie explained softly and Penelope knew she was right.

"Yeah.. I guess.", the raven haired girl said and smiled slightly before she continued working.

When Josie arrived back home that day, she immediately answered all of her messages. Of course, a lot of them had been from Hope. It was just Hope doing a few voice messages here and there, talking about her day. It made Josie smile a lot, because she kind of felt privileged that she was a person Hope told her every little thing about her day, whether it was her cleaning her room or actually only making herself food.

It was nice to know there was someone who wanted to share simple things like that with you. And even though Josie knew for Hope it was only in a friendly way, Josie sometimes wondered if they could ever happen. 

Because recently the way they acted towards each other is, how Lizzie called it, 'Two friends who act like a couple, without being a couple'. And Lizzie wasn't wrong.

Josie wasn't sure how to call the bond that Hope and Josie shared. It was like they both knew there was something, but that it wasn't 100% romantic on both sides. And that was actually why it was slowly getting weird.

Josie talked to Davina a lot about Hope. Davina was close to both of them and Josie needed someone other than Lizzie to talk about the situation with Hope. Davina promised to investigate without Hope noticing things.

The brunette was relieved about that because then maybe she'd finally get a clear head about where her and Hope stood.

Lizzie was already asleep the moment Josie arrived at home. Either that or she was texting with MG on the phone. Josie wasn't quite sure because she didn't see any light coming through her sister's room.

Josie got herself ready for bed, since she was tired from work. After her and Penelope cleaned the dishes , so many customers arrived that Penelope and Josie both had to help Stefan with the snacks. It got pretty stressful, but Penelope and Josie laughed a lot together.

After today Josie knew that Penelope probably went through a lot and that she probably had a lot of friends, but not necessarily real friends and Josie decided that day that she wanted to become exactly that to Penelope. A real friend.

Josie felt like fate was working for them and that a friendship between her and Penelope was exactly what needed to happen right now. 

She just hoped she'd see Penelope again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly driving into Posie land..   
> There are gonna be some time-jumps because there are a few Hosie things that *have* to happen, so that Posie can rise in this story. ♥   
> But I really hope you like where I'm going with this at the moment.  
> Have a great day guys ♥


	4. Game Changer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to focus more on the other characters and not just on Josie this time, so I really hope you like it!  
> Also, I'm very sorry if you're not so fond of a certain character after this chapter :/ :( :)

"What's got you so jittery?", Lizzie asked with a frown as Josie kept bouncing her knee while they were eating breakfast and Josie kept staring at her phone the whole time.

  
She was trying to have the guts to follow someone on Instagram.

  
She was trying to have the guts to follow Penelope on Instagram, to be exact.

  
It had been three days since Josie and Penelope worked together and Josie just couldn't get her out of her mind and all of sudden there she was, or let's say her Instagram account, waiting for her to follow her.

  
Obviously, Josie didn't want to do it right away because she was afraid it'd seem stalker-ish.

  
Though, now Josie finally knew Penelope's last name due to her username. **_@PeezPark_**.

  
_Penelope Park_ , Josie thought, _has a nice sound to it I must admit._

  
"Nothing!", Josie exclaimed and turned her display off.

  
"You're not waiting for Hope to answer your text like a love sick fool, ain't you?", Lizzie sighed annoyingly. Lizzie loved her best friend, but even Lizzie knew Hope wasn't worth Josie's effort.

  
"N-No, actually I.." Josie stopped talking there. Should she tell Lizzie? She wasn't quite sure.

  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows in a playful way. "Youu?", she asked teasingly. Lizzie had a feeling it was about the beautiful raven haired girl from work. 

   
In that exact moment, Josie got a text from Hope.

 

>   
>  _" **I'm outside, ready to walk**_ **_to the bigger town!x"_ **

 

  
Hope wasn't even kidding. Josie and Hope wanted to hangout, but Josie needed to check out her work schedule for the next week and for that she had to drive to the bigger town near Josie and Lizzie's hometown.

  
Hope told Josie that she was actually broke at the moment and didn't have any money for a bus ticket and instead of suggesting to pay for her, Josie asked her if they wanted to walk there.

  
And yes, Josie was well aware that they'd have to walk 20km. Maybe she was whipped. At least, she thought so.

  
"Gotta go, Liz, but I'll fill you in later!", Josie said while running off.

  
She immediately smiled when she saw Hope. "Hello.", Josie grinned and Hope threw her arms around the taller brunette instantly.

  
After twenty minutes of walking and general talks about their group, funny stories and Lizzie in general, they needed a break. They were in the middle of the highway and sat down at the meadow that was beside the sidewalk.

  
"So, how's it going with Penelope?", Hope teased.

  
Josie's good mood fell instantly. She didn't want to talk about Penelope. At least, not right now. Josie immediately put her defense mechanism on.

"Nothing's going with Penelope.", Josie explained simply.

  
_It's not like just this morning she was struggling to find the courage to follow Miss Park on Instagram._

  
"Really? Not even slight information? Jo, either there's really nothing or I'm the only one who isn't filled in on your newest crush, even though we've been getting pretty close for the past few weeks. Even closer than Lizzie and I." Josie heard the sad undertone in Hope's voice. The brunette knew her best friend didn't mean it in a bad way, but Josie guessed Hope was just feeling like Josie really didn't trust her.

  
Just like Lizzie said.

  
"No..", Josie said softly before looking over at Hope, "Trust me, there's nothing."

  
"Then why are you talking to Davina and Lizzie in secret all the time?", Hope asked instead.

  
And in all honesty? Josie didn't really know what to say to that. Thankfully, her phone rang.

  
She took it out and saw that Damon was calling her. She frowned. When Damon was calling her it usually meant something was wrong at work. "Sorry, I have to-"

  
"It's okay.", Hope only said. Hope needed some time to think anyway. She really wanted to clear this conflict between her and Josie because it really confused her. It was like Hope never thought about Josie having a crush on her, not Penelope, but she felt ridiculous everytime she thought about that possibility. Josie would tell her, right?

  
Josie stood up and took a few steps away from Hope before answering the phone. "What's up, Mr. Salvatore?", Josie asked.

  
"I know this is really short term, but could you fill-in in about two hours or so? Kaleb got sick and now we need someone to help Penelope, otherwise she'll be all alone.", Damon explained and a part of Josie wondered why he even mentioned Penelope.

  
" _I can handle this on my own, Damon!_ ", a very familiar name shouted through the phone and Damon laughed. It was the one and only Penelope Park.

  
" _Penelope, you can't and you know that. Let Josie help you if she can_.", Damon now said in a more boss-like tone. He then put his attention back to Josie. "So, can you, Josie?"

  
"Uh.." She looked over to Hope. Josie didn't know why, but just the thought of Penelope and her working together made her excited. Also, Josie knew Hope wanted to have a serious talk and Josie wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. "Give me a sec, Mr. Salvatore."

  
"Hope?", Josie asked.

  
"Hm?", Hope asked back while her head swung in Josie's direction.

Josie already had a guilty expression on her face. "Mr. Salvatore asked me if I could fill-in at work in about two hours.. is that alright with you?"

  
Hope frowned before asking:"Any specific reason to be there?"

  
Josie knew she was teasing about Penelope again and honestly? Josie would agree to anything to get out of this situation at the moment. And Hope? Hope wanted to try and see if the thought of Josie having a crush on her was as absurd as she thought.

  
"Well..", Josie said slowly and smiled to indicate what Hope was going for.

  
Hope immediately smiled and nodded. "Of course. Go to work and have some fun with your lover girl.", the actual crush teased.

  
Josie tried to laugh, but it was actually hard for her to play that role, so she put her attention back to her phone. "Mr. Salvatore? I'll be there in an hour."

  
"You are a life saviour!", Damon said happily and hung up.

  
Meanwhile on the other side of the phone call, Penelope was cleaning the desks at the moment while listenting to every part of Damon and Josie's phone call. She couldn't help but admit she was excited. Josie seemed like a good girl and Penelope wanted to get to know her better, somehow.

  
She loved how Josie was there for her after she told her about the thing with Danny. No friend had been there for her like that before. Her usual friends always say 'He's gonna contact you again, don't you worry', but Josie? Josie isn't scared of the truth and tells her how it is and Penelope really admired that.

  
"You excited?", Damon smirked. Maybe he knew about what was happening between the two girls more than Penelope and Josie knew.

  
Penelope frowned and tried not to smile too big. "What do you mean? We needed one more person and it just happens to be Josie."

  
"Aha.", Damon said, knowing well that Penelope was as excited as a little kid on their birthday at the moment. "Don't forget to clean the kitchen after this, alright?", he reminded Penelope who just nodded.

  
He didn't want to pressure her. Damon knew as off now, Penelope was straight. But he also knew deep down Penelope was the kind of person who'd fall in love with the person, not the gender. He just figured either Penelope didn't want to tell anyone about it now or she didn't want to admit it herself as off now.  
And that was totally okay.

 

While Josie was at work later that day, Hope decided to meet up with Davina for a little chat. She needed to know what was going on. It was driving her crazy. Josie was driving her crazy.

  
"Sooo.. what Harry Potter movie are we watching?", Davina asked excitedly as she plops down on the couch.

  
"Actually, I-" Hope stopped talking as Davina gave her a worried and weird look. Hope wasn't quite sure how to address the topic. "I wanted to talk about Josie. - You guys seemed to talk a lot nowadays."

  
Davina looked down before grabbing the remote from the table. "Uh.. yeah. She's just.. going through a few things at the moment."

  
"And why am I not allowed to know? Just one hour ago she told me nothing was going on with that chick Penelope, but apparantely she's going through stuff, possible heartbreak maybe, so why doesn't she talk to me about this?", Hope started to ramble.

  
Davina grabbed her hand and guided her to sit down on the couch. "First of all, calm down.", she said softly and Hope tried exactly that.

  
"It's not working."

  
"I know.", Davina said and chuckled. "But you don't have to worry about Josie much, alright?"

  
"Why does everyone know something, except me? It's not just hurting because I feel left out, it's also because I feel like Josie loves this close friendship but doesn't love me enough to trust me.", Hope explained.

  
The way Hope said that got Davina. She felt bad for Hope and she once told Josie she wouldn't lie to Hope if Hope would straight up ask her. But now the way Hope talked about Josie made Davina's heart break, too.

  
She felt like if she wouldn't say anything now, Josie and Hope's friendship would break for good. "She loves you more than you think.", Davina whispered, mostly to herself, but Hope immediately caught up on it.

  
"What did you say?", Hope asked, not really wanting to believe what Davina said, especially the way she said it. It seemed like this was more than just a friend loving a friend.

  
Davina sighed. "She trusts you with her life, but you always knew when it came to feelings, Josie would do anything to protect the friendship. A part of that behavior is selfish, because she won't let you know even though you have a right to know, but another part of her behavior is so selfless because she thinks about you while sacrificing everything just so that you wouldn't find out."

  
"Find out what?", Hope asked and a part of her was scared now. She already knew what it was, but she needed Davina to say it.

  
"Hope, you know what I'm talking about.", Davina sighed and still didn't look Hope in the eyes. Davina felt like this was the right thing to do, even though she felt guilty as shit right now for betraying Josie like this.

  
"I know, but I need you to say it.", Hope said now in a more serious tone. "Please, Dav.."

  
_And that's when everything changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are we thinking?   
> A lot of drama is coming up next, so prepare yourselves! It's gonna be a hell of a ride haha ♥
> 
> By the way (not trying to promote myself at all lmao) but if you want some uptades regarding the story from time to time you can follow me on twitter @stelenasposie (we can become mutuals too if you want heheh♥)


	5. And It All Fell Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short filler-chapter I'd say, because it focuses more on Hosie and what happened after Davina told Hope about Josie's feelings.
> 
> .. we're driving now into Posie land next chapter!
> 
> The reason why this is shorter than I intended is because what happened to Hosie here happened to me and one of my ex-best friends last year and while I was writing this it actually started to hurt again and so I didn't want to go into detail too deep, I hope you understand.
> 
> But some things will be explained later, since we're doing a little time-jump now, whoop whoop!

The next morning was weird.

  
Normally, Josie and Hope would always go to school together and Lizzie would get picked up by MG and his car and they'd drive there. Josie and Hope just enjoyed being able to talk for more than five minutes.

  
But this morning, there was _no Hope_.

  
Josie didn't text her either, because she didn't want to pressure her or to annoy her, but she was worried and yes, it hurt.

  
The brunette tried not to do a big thing about it though. Maybe it was nothing?

  
When Josie arrived at school she immediately searched for Lizzie. She kind of needed her sister at the moment. When she found her though, there was no other than Hope Mikaelson. Smiling and having fun with others.

  
It confused Josie a lot. She was going through every possible scenario that could have been the reason why Hope didn't text her this morning and basically ditched her.  
But when their eyes met, somehow Josie _knew_. She knew something was up, but she wasn't going to just stop trying. Although, it now felt like all the air she's been holding in for the past few weeks, months, was slowly coming to the top and ready to explode.

  
_She wanted to breathe again._

  
"H-Hey.", Josie spoke up as she stood next to Lizzie. Hope nodded into her direction and it was actually ripping Josie's heart apart at how cold she was being to her.

  
Lizzie, who didn't know what was going on, suddenly noticed the awkward tension between her two most important people. "Uhm.. MG was looking for you, Josie. He's in the auditorium."

  
"O-Okay.", Josie mumbled quietly and took one last glance at Hope, who was trying to avoid her as much as possible, before making her way to the auditorium.

  
As soon as Josie was gone, Lizzie turned to Hope. "What is going on with you two, did something happened during your not-so-cheesy walk to the bigger town?"

  
Hope didn't like the way Lizzie was making fun of her and Josie being maybe more than friends. She knew Lizzie wasn't serious, because Lizzie was on the Team Penelope train, but now after the information Hope got from Davina she felt uncomfortable just being in Josie's presence.

 

Yes, she felt bad but she didn't know what to do about it.

  
"You know Penelope isn't Josie's crush, right?", Hope asked directly and Lizzie's teasing smile fell.

  
"Wait, what-"

  
"Lizzie, come on! _I know it's me_. Not only because Davina told me, but also-", Hope tried to say, but Lizzie cut her off.

  
Her protective sister mood was definitely on now. "Davina told you what?", Lizzie asked in a normal volume, but in a serious tone. "Whatever, Hope- Wait.. Is that why you've been acting so weird since yesterday?"

  
"Maybe.", Hope said and nodded slowly.

  
"Hope, you know I love you, but this is ridiculous! Just talk to her, goddamn.", Lizzie only said and then went after Josie to the auditorium.

  
After school ended, Lizzie decided to walk home with Hope and Josie. They couldn't act like this forever, especially because in Lizzie's opinion, Hope was exaggerating. Josie and Lizzie talked a lot and tried to lighten the mood once in a while, but once Josie stopped trying, Lizzie stopped, too. Lizzie knew how sad Josie was actually, but she didn't show it. And Hope was literally a stone of ice.

  
A part of Lizzie really wanted to rip her head off right there.

  
And when they went past the supermarket and Hope's aunt Freya picked her up and Hope only hugged Lizzie goodbye and ignored Josie completely, the twins were speechless.  
And Lizzie was hella mad, while Josie's heart was actually breaking right now.

  
And it wasn't because it was Hope who left. It was because Josie knew this situation just too well because of a certain someone and ever since then her biggest fear was losing people or let's say, people leaving her.

  
_That's when Josie knew her friendship with Hope really was over._

  
The next few weeks were really weird for everyone included. Josie didn't really talk to Davina, because she found out she was the one telling Hope about her crush. And how did Josie found out about Hope knowing? Hope wrote her a letter and it drove Josie mad.

  
Josie couldn't understand why she wrote her a letter, instead of talking to her in person, especially because they saw each other every day at school. Since then Josie actually tried three whole times to talk to Hope, but Hope wouldn't want to talk so at one point Josie just.. stopped.

  
She started to work almost every day just to get over a heartbreak and a friendship at the same time. Everyone was there for her, but she talked to Stefan the most because she knew how her friends were struggling with her and Hope not being friends anymore, too.

  
It was their group, after all. It was hard for them now at school, because they didn't know whether they should be with Hope or Josie. Of course, Lizzie stayed with Josie.  
And so kind of Josie's world just stopped spinning. It was like everything was happening, but not really happening, because all of sudden it was the beginning of October and MG's birthday was coming up.

  
And Josie just knew this was going to be bad, because they were all going to be together.

  
_And Josie and alcohol when she was sad was never a good idea_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not too mad at Hope lmaoo  
> I'm excited for the next chapter, idk when it will be done yet though ♥


End file.
